Neko Haru
by Viola the Witch
Summary: Rin didn't like living by himself. He constantly found himself lonely and the silence in his apartment always bothered him. He tried finding a girlfriend many times, but he could never really find anyone he could stand. One day, while sitting in his apartment feeling depressed, he heard a scratching sound at his door. WARNING: This story contains a hybrid Haruka and Haru/Rin.
1. Chapter 1

"Why didn't you call me? Is it because you have some other bitch on the side? Is that it?"

"We went on a date yesterday..."

"And? Do you not care enough to call me today?"

"It's seven in the morning..."

"Stop making excuses!"

"You know what, this thing, it's over. Just leave me alone."

Rin ran out of patience and slammed the door in his - now ex - girlfriend's face. They had only dated for about a week before she became a stage 5 clinger. Rin walked away from the door and over to his couch while listening to angry footsteps. Rin sighed.

"Why can't I find a normal girl?"

He laid down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling in frustration. Every single one of his girlfriends had a big issue. Whether it be paranoia, suspicion, and most recently, clinginess. Rin was so tired of having to deal with such people.

"Maybe just being single would be okay..."

After saying this, he realized how silent his apartment was. He hated the silence, how it seemed to fill up everything. Rin didn't like to rely on others, but he still felt lonely, as much as he denied it. He felt his eyes become heavy since he was woken up so abruptly and fell asleep on his couch.

Rin slowly opened his eyes, waking up for the second time today. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up. He remembered what had happened and sighed in frustration.

"At least I'm free now..."

Rin grabbed the nearby, remote control and turned the TV to a random channel. Anything to get rid of the silence. He tried to focus on whatever he was looking at, but heard a noise somewhere in the background. He looked around behind him and saw nothing. He turned back to the TV, and the noise persisted. It was like someone was scratching something with claws.

"Pets aren't allowed in this building..."

Rin got up and followed where the sound was coming from. It led him to his front door. Rin was hesitant to open it up as he didn't want to be attacked by some animal, but pressed on. He slowly unlocked the door and turned the knob. Once opened, he saw black hair with a pair of cat ears. He thought it was a cat, but then noted it's size. He realized it had light skin. The black mop of hair tilted upwards and Rin saw this creatures face. It had a serious expression with clear blue eyes, and as serious as it looked, it still maintained cute aspect. The creature tilted its head while looking up at Rin.

"Meow?"


	2. Chapter 2

"AHH, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Rin tried to back up and ended up falling . He was now sitting while facing the thing in front of him. It looked at him in curiosity. Then, it approached Rin on all fours.

"Are you okay?"

Rin's mouth was agape, but no sound came out. All he felt at the moment was sheer terror. He was able to gather himself though, and spoke.

"I, uhh...I'm... fine."

"Great."

The creature got even closer to Rin, at which Rin tried to go backwards while on the floor. His hand slipped and he was now staring up at the ceiling, until the creature got on top of him. It sniffed around Rin and Rin was cautious to not make any sudden movements. When it stopped sniffing, it began rubbing Rins side with it's head while purring.

"H-hey wait, stop that it tickles!"

Rin could not contain his laughter, and began giggling. The creature looked up in wonder.

"Did I do that to you?"

"Yeah, I'm ticklish there."

"Hmm..."

The creature stared off into the distance before suddenly going back to Rin's side. RIn began laughing again, but stopped when he heard someone coming towards his door.

"Go hide! Somone's coming!"

The creature lept off of Rin and went deeper into the apartment. Rin hurried off of the floor to close his door, but not before his landlord could get to his door.

"Rin, I heard some noise, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine!"

"Are you sure, you're not usually so cheery."

Rin realized he had a huge smile on his face.

"No really, I'm fine!"

"I hope so. Please try not to disturb the entire building..."

His landlord trailed off and stared at Rin's side.

"Something the matter?"

"You have something on your side."

Rin looked down and realized he had some of that creatures hair on his side.

"Oh this...this is...my...girlfriend's hair...yeah..."

The landlord gave an obviously skeptical look, but dismissed it.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

His landlord walked away and Rin quietly shut the door. He felt something on his leg and turned around to find the creature rubbing against his leg.

"Okay, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Everything."

Rin had the creature sit with him on the couch.

"Let's start with something simple. What's your name?"

"Hmm, most others call me 'Haruka'."

"Okay, I'll call you Haru for short. So, Haru, what exactly...are you...?"

"Well, I'm a hybrid."

"Hy..brid?"

"I'm half human, half feline."

"That explains the tail, ears, and behavior..."

"Anything else?"

"Well...um...why are you here?"

Haruka was surprised at the nature of the question.

"Well, I need a new master, and I saw you earlier when you were talking with that lady with the big chest."

Rin grimaced at the thought of that being Haru's first impression.

"Here's the thing Haru, I can't be your master."

Haru's serious expression faltered and fell into the cutest pout Rin had ever seen.

"W-w-why not?"

Rin regretted saying anything.

"There aren't any pets allowed in this building, I could get into serious trouble, maybe even evicted."

"Wait, no pets?"

"Yeah."

"Then I won't be your pet, I'll be your roommate."

"I think people will notice the fact you have a tail..."

"I'll hide it. And besides, it's not like I'm going to go out much, I don't have any friends."

As much as Rin wanted to argue with that logic, he couldn't.

"Fine. But we have to set down some ground rules, and tomorrow, we're going to get you some new clothes."

Haruka responded by setting his head down on Rin's lap. Rin reflexibly, started stroking Haruka's head, which earned him a resounding purr. Maybe Rin could get used to this...


	3. Update

Hey guys, I just needed to keep you guys up to date with some stuff. I am still going to continue and eventually finish this story, but at the moment, I am having a problem with the views and traffic graph on my stories. I can't see either of them, so I really don't know if anyone is reading this story. I am trying to contact , but I still haven't heard back from them. Hopefully this will be fixed soon. The other thing is that school started last week, so I am obviously going to be more concerned with academics. Again, I'm not going to stop permanently, but I only warn you guys that you shouldn't expect frequent posts. I'll try to get at least one post up a week, but I make no promises. I hope you guys understand, I'll try to get posting again soon.

-Viola


	4. Update 2

Good news! My traffic graph and views are finally working, and since labor day is on Monday of next week, I will try to type up as much as possible while maintaining it's quality. I hope you all enjoy the story so far, and I apologize that I keep posting updates. I hope I can get back into the swing of things soon! Until my next chapter~

-Viola


	5. Chapter 3

"Hmmm!"

"Haru, stop it."

"Hmmmmmmm!"

"Haru, control yourself."

"But...It's weird!"

Rin was now dragging a very uncomfortable Haruka through a clothes store. To keep Haruka's cat features from being seen, Rin made him wear a baseball cap he had and also hid his tail inside of his pants. This made Haru look normal, but at the moment, he couldn't stop adjusting his clothes.

"Haru, stop that, someone might see!"

Haru whimpered and tried his best to keep his hands at his side, but they immediately wandered to the back of his pants. Rin sighed and continued looking through the clothes in front of them. He picked out some shirts here and there to have Haru try on later, and put them inside of the cart they had with them. Rin decided they had enough clothing for Haru, so they made their way over to the fitting rooms.

"A fitting room?"

"Yeah, we need to make sure this all fits."

"How long will this take?"

"Depends on how fast you try on all the clothes."

Haru grabbed the clothes in a pile and nonchalantly walked into one of the rooms. After about 5 minutes, Haru came back out with all the clothes, and put them in the cart.

"They're all good."

"Wait but, you never came out wearing any of it for me to see!"

Haru, in turn, gave him a completely blank stare. Rin sighed, but brought them to the register anyways.

Haru ran through the doorway to Rin's apartment, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. He took off the baseball cap and took his tail out of his pants before slumping onto the couch.

"Being normal is so hard."

"I can only imagine why..."

"Hmph."

Haru crossed his arms while laying down on the couch.

"Can I just stay home from now on?"

"Yeah, it was only because we needed to look for clothes for you."

"Phew..."

Rin walked into his room quietly before coming back out with a small box. Haru was too tired to see what he was doing, so Rin sat down next to him on the couch.

"Rin, what's that?"

"I bought this today when you weren't looking."

"What is it?"

"It's a toy."

"...toy?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

Rin opened the box to reveal a small mouse toy that was gray in color. An unfamiliar smell invaded Haru's nose, and his previously closed eyes opened unusually wide. His attention immediately snapped to the smal toy. He got up eagerly and tried to grab the toy. Rin quickly brought the box away.

"Heh, it works."

"Riiiiin pleeeeaaaasseee..."

"Okay, you can have the toy."

"YAY!"

"If you can catch it..."

Rin quickly put the toy on the floor and turned on a switch. The mouse buzzed before zipping away. Haru jumped off of the couch and began his pursuit of the toy.


End file.
